And So History Repeats
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: Takes place in City of Angels. It's basically Sarah's thoughts while she decides whether or not she wants to help Ashe and live through another death tangled web brought by the Crow.


_ A/N--Well I had intended to write about Sarah's last thoughts as she died in the arms of another crow, but just as I was looking through fan-fics I saw another person had had the same thoughts. So I'm going to write something different._

_Disclaimer--I own NOTHING from the crow : )  
_

_Enjoy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_And So History Repeats_

_I woke up in a cold sweat. I had been dreaming of a man I'd never seen before. I watched as he begged and pleaded for the life of his son. _

" _He's just a boy!...He doesn't know who you are, just let him go!" The man had shouted._

_They were bound and kneeling at the end of a dock. The men that surrounded him reminded me of men from my past. Men I never wanted to think of again. The man tried desperately to shield his son from the murderous drug dealers. He leaned over him trying protect him the only way the bonds would allow. And I saw as the only woman among them raised her gun and shot the boy. The poor man howled in agony as his son's dead body hit the wood of the dock. _

"_Why?! He was just a boy!" His eyes held more pain then I had seen in anyone's save Eric's. _

_And as mercilessly as she had killed his boy she raised her gun and shot him. I watched in horror as he was shot over and over again by a man with blond hair. His laughter made me sick. And that's when I woke up. _

_It's happening again. The past is repeating. _

_I grabbed my keys and ran to my car driving fast to reach the docks. The dream had triggered my old memories. Memories I wasn't so sure I wanted to remember. Just as I wasn't so sure I wanted to be tangled yet again in the web of death a soul brought back by the crow was sure to weave._

_I couldn't help the tension that creeped up inside me. A big part of me wanted to help him. Because I was reminded so much of Eric. Another part of me yelled a warning. This couldn't end well. I lived through it once, would I again? _

_I ignored all these thoughts while I drove. The least I could do is help him to understand what he is. _

_I watched as his head broke the surface of the water and he swam to the dock and began to climb. As I watched him scenes from my past flickered before my eyes. _

**_Eric laying in the street after being thrown out of his window._**

**_Shelly being taken away in the ambulance bruised and bloody. _**

**_Eric battling Top Dollar on the roof of the church._**

_I closed my eyes as tears escaped them, leaving trails down my cheeks. His arm reached up over the side of the dock and he hauled himself up, falling into unconsciousness on the wet wood of the dock. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_I lay on the floor beside the strange man. I studied his face watching as he twitched and his face twisted in pain. I knew he must be remembering while he slept. Eric never told me what it was like when he'd come back, but I could see his face twist in pain and the constant shadow of sorrow that remembering even the smallest thing about Shelly brought. Pity welled up in my heart for this man. It was a painful road that lay ahead of him._

_He woke suddenly startling me. He looked so confused, utterly lost. _

"_Who are you?" He asked me, his tone was almost accusing._

"_Sarah...I had a dream about you." I told him, I made my voice as gentle as possible. "I saw you and your son get shot...I watched you drown."_

"_How did I survive." His accent was made thicker by the mixed emotions in his voice. Disbelief warred with grief._

" _You didn't..." I told him, my voice broke as I watched the pain ripple across his face. "Your dead." _

"_No..NO!" He screamed, pain lacing his voice. _

_He stumbled back violently to stand, shaking, against the wall. I jumped up at the outburst._

"_This isn't real...none of this is real..." He muttered, just loud enough that I could hear the panic threading through his tone. _

"_No!" He let out one final cry before he ran out of the apartment. _

_A small tear escaped my eye. I quickly wiped it away._

_And so history repeats itself. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ I hope you all enjoyed this. I've been itching to write a crow story for sometime now. I would have preferred to write one about the original 1994 version but I can't help it when inspiration hits lol. So enjoy. _

_P.S. I've decided I will write a story for when Sarah dies. So if you want to read it to it will be in I'd say less the 30 minutes give or take some. Now I'm off to write it lol _

_Undeniably Yours x_


End file.
